Invisible
by CrazyChikki
Summary: She lived in this box. She called it home. She would be hidden from a world of wonder and adventure in this box. She's hidden away, praying that one day she will be able to leave her home. She's just like any other person you'd see on the street, she has a story, she has a life, but this life is one she wished she didn't have. Sokka x Toph . One-shot. Complete.


**Hey guys :)**

**Another Tokka story I whipped up, to be honest i don't really know where the idea came from for this story it just, ya know, happened ahaha :D . Also a little warning this story is very angsty and is supposed to focus more on Toph's emotions and such, but i did add some Tokka in their ... cause ya know it's Tokka ;)**

**Anyway i hope you guys like it :) **

**Reviews and criticism is always welcome. **

**Oh and i don't own AtLa and all that blah blah blah . Now ON WITH ZEE STORY ! **

* * *

She lived in this box. She called it home. She would be hidden from a world of wonder and adventure in this box. She's hidden away, praying that one day she will be able to leave her home. She's just like any other person you'd see on the street, she has a story, she has a life, but this life is one she wished she didn't have.

. . .

Quiet. Silent. Unheard. Invisible. These were the words they called her. Told her she had to be. 'Quiet!' They said. 'You must be invisible' they told her once 'for your own safety'. But she wasn't safe she was drowning in her own mind, she was the danger, the danger to herself.

. . .

"But I can do it!" She protested once. In response they locked her up and threw away the key. 'To protect you, our dear daughter' they told her. 'To protect you'. She knew they were lying.

. . .

"You're my new family" She rubbed the beast's nose. Tears trickled down her cheeks. Unable to see them and them unable to see her, but yet she knew that their faces would be the ones she would remember for the rest of her life.

. . .

"Our champion! The bliiiiiiind Bandiiiiiiiiit!" She soaked up the crowds cheers and stored away the feeling of the respect, the love, the acceptance. She wondered if they would ever feel this towards her.

. . .

"Come with us" the airbender asked her, he wanted her to join their ragtag team of teens to travel the world and go on a grand adventure. But they wouldn't let her. They said she was too fragile, too small, too – blind.

. . .

"Are you ashamed of me?" She asked after her chance of freedom walked out the door, their silence was her answer. They didn't protest when she left, or tell her that she needed to be silent, to be unheard, to be invisible, because they were fast asleep, dreaming that all was right in their world.

. . .

"Your parents let you come?" She lied when she told them yes. She lied when they asked what changed their mind. She lied when she said that she was happy to be coming. She lied and lied and lied. Because that's what they taught her, that if you're ashamed of something don't tell anyone about it and if they ask – lie.

. . .

"Welcome to the GAang, Toph! My name's Sokka, Sokka of the Southern Watertribe. This is my sister Katara, that's Aang (he's the last airbender AND the avatar) that's Momo and that's Appa" She could tell he was pointing to each being that the name belonged and she wondered if he could tell she was blind.

. . .

"Toph! Look! Look at this!" He shook something in front of her unseeing eyes, a sheet of paper? Did he do it on purpose? Could he not see that she was blind? Or was he just rubbing it in? Or could it be that he was so used to her that he only saw her as Toph and not the blind invisible child they saw her as? It reminded her of something. Acceptance. She realised at this moment that maybe he wasn't so bad.

. . .

"Sokka, what happened to your mother?" She asked one night, she instantly felt his mood change and scolded at her stupidity. She went to leave until his words stopped her in her tracks. He told her of the Fire Nation raid on his village and that a soldier had taken the life of his mother and that every day he prays that the spirits give his mother – so kind and wonderful – back to him. After hearing his story, she decides that she wants his mother back too.

. . .

"This is what war is." He told her. She wasn't prepared for it, prepared for all the violence, the fighting, the ... Death. She wanted to run home, back to them and tell them they were right, that the world wasn't ready for her and her for it. But as his hands soothingly rubbed her back and his heartbeat beat in time with hers, she knew that she could face this war, so long as he was by her side.

. . .

"I love you, Suki." Their lips crashed together and their heartbeats sky rocketed. She could feel their blood pumping faster and their hands clasp together. She could feel what he was feeling. She could feel his love. And she knew that what he said was true.

. . .

'One day your heart will belong to another.' They told her this once. They lied. Her heart would never belong to another, because the one her heart belonged to, already belonged to someone else.

. . .

Darkness. Something that wasn't unusual to her, considering. But this was a new type of darkness. The type of darkness a person feels before they leave behind the life they had, the type of darkness that recalls all of a person's regrets and bad decisions. This was the type of darkness she could feel. Hanging suspended in the air, her only life line, him.

. . .

"Sok-ka this is it, isn't it?" The tears wouldn't stop streaming down her face. His callous hand desperately tried to find a grip on hers. He told her to hold on, that help was coming, that she would make it out of this. She knew he was lying.

. . .

"I love you Sokka." The words had left her lips before her brain had chance to stop them. 'I know' he replied, she could feel the tears drip from his eyes and onto her cheek as their hands slowly separated, hanging on by just one two fingers she told him "tell them … Tell them they don't have to be ashamed anymore." The world disappeared from her view as her only life line slipped from her grasp. She could hear him screaming her name, as the howling wind and scorching heat engulfed her body into its embracing arms. And as the flames tickled and burnt her skin, and the Earth crushed the life out of her she finally became the daughter her parents always wanted. Invisible.


End file.
